1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light shielding apparatus for windows of an automobile which is capable of shielding a light only as the need arises, especially to a light shielding apparatus for a rear window of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a light shielding apparatus for a rear window which shields a light coming through a rear window of an automobile, there exists a light shielding apparatus in which a light shielding curtain is attached to the rear window by means of an adhesion pad. The light shielding curtain is spread manually and is stored by folding it when a light is let come through the rear window.
In another ones, in the case where a winding-type light shielding curtain is provided above a rear seat so as to shield a light or where a light shielding curtain is provided in a tray behind a rear seat so as to be pulled upwardly, the light shielding curtain is pulled down or pulled up and is fastened with a hook, or a light shielding material is slid to be pulled out of a rear side of the roof. A blind-type light shielding material is provided, or a curtain, which is opened and closed along rails provided above and below the rear window, is provided. Moreover, a rear window is made of light shielding glass, or a light shielding film is stuck to a rear window so as to shield an outer light semipermanently.
However, in such conventional arts, a light shielding curtain is attached in order to prevent a temperature in an automobile from rising due to a strong outer light in summer, and when the curtain is not necessary in winter, evening, night or the like, the curtain should be opened or removed. This is troublesome and is not preferable for the appearance of the automobile. In addition, the light shielding curtain according to such conventional arts hardly blind or cover full face of the rear window.
Further, in the case where a light shielding film or light shielding glass is used, a rear visibility becomes always narrow, and this is not preferable for driving.